I'll Ccme Back Somehow
by myathestoryteller
Summary: Edward blames everything on himself now. he believes that he deserves hell. the truth sent him here because everything was his fault. the flock comes and snaps him out of it. i suck at sumaries.
1. Chapter 1

Life was meaningless. Al and Winry were dating, Al's malnourished body was healthier, damn Mustang had finally made it to Fuhur, Hawkeye and Mustang were married, Havoc had a steady girlfriend, and the rest of the crew were happily settling back into routine. Ed was not content. He had quit the military, and was finding that a quiet life was not his thing. He was wandering alone by the river, wondering what Ling was up to, when a transmutation circle activated under his feet. He could not find the source of the circle. Suddenly he was back at the Gate. Truth, still with his arm and leg, smirked. _"you aren't happy living quietly, are you Mr. Alchemist? How about I do you a favour and give you your alchemy back? But not for free! You have to stop another world from suffering the apocalypse. I am the guardian of many worlds, yours being just one. Because you will suffer greatly from this, you get your alchemy. And you can have your old pocket-watch. It means nothing there, but it will remind you of what you have to do." _Truth smirked and leaned closer. _"And one more thing. If you disappoint me greatly or fail your quest, I'm leaving you your alchemy, in exchange for your brothers body. And this time, no one can save his soul. Remember that."_

"And what if I refuse?"

"_Then your brother dies and you get your alchemy."_

"I accept."

The gate in front of him opened, and black hands reached for him, dragging him in. his mind filled to the brim with alchemic knowledge, and the name of a city. New York.

**A/N my first good crossover/fanfic without any characters but the manga/anime. This is slightly AU as Ed stayed in Amestris after defeating the homunculi. The next chapter will be maximum ride vol. 1. In my opinion it's the best. Read and review pls. am looking for beta reader. PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

He had been wandering for a week now, sleeping in trees, stealing, and generally disobeying the laws of this strange new world. The only thing remotely familiar were books. He made sure to hide his automail. He still didn't know what Truth meant by apocalypse. He was learning English, slowly. He had picked up a German/English dictionary and was slowly learning that they called Amestrian German. He had enough to curse, apologise, and was slowly learning to read English. Until then he read German books on technology and science. He learned that alchemy had fallen into legend, and thus did not use it unless absolutely necessary.

He was heading to what the people here called Central Park, and he called the place with lots of comfy trees, when he was apprehended. He cursed himself in all the languages that he knew for letting them get ahold of him so easily. They threw him into a large van. One of them chuckled.

"The director wanted fresh meat. there's a new recombination she's been wanting to try on someone fully grown."

"Fully grown? That's a laugh. Look at the size of this one."

Ed thrashed about, trying to free himself. Or at least get the gag out of his mouth.

"Looks like the midget refuses to accept the truth."

That stopped Ed cold. The Truth. He had gotten his alchemy back! He softly tapped his hands together and touched the rope binding his hands. The guards looked at him in surprise and their bodies morphed into grotesque wolf-like figures.

"Great chimeras. And here I thought alchemy had gone into disuse."

"Not chimeras. Erasers."

"Like the thing on the end of a pencil?" Ed burst into laughter.

"No. We erase unsuccessful recombants, among other things."

Ed clapped again and the ropes binding his legs fell.

"Now, you can let me go peacefully and have your ugly… mugs you would say?- remain intact. Or you can fight and be pounded into little bits."

The erasers growled and Ed sighed. He punched one and it backed up a step. A step. Most adults would have flown to the wall, out cold.

Ed held up his hand. "Truce?"

The erasers patted him down. When they found his arm and leg to be made of metal, they bound them with chains. The held his arms far apart, successfully reducing his ability to clap to zero. By the time he was trussed up to their satisfaction, they had arrived at their destination. He was dragged into an underground facility. When they dragged him into a hospital-like room, he snarled and backed up. The erasers shoved him into the room, where they deftly stripped him. When they saw his metal limbs, their eyes widened in surprise. They examined every inch of the automail until they found the switch that undid his automail. Ed winced slightly as they disconnected his nerves. No matter how many times that happened, he would never get used to the sensation.

With that they gave him a general antithesis against his will. They stuck needles into him and manipulated his genetic material. When he awoke, in a medium dog crate, his back and head hurt. When he looked behind him he noticed his tailbone had grown slightly.

**A/N short chapter sorry. Still want a beta reader. Pm me to apply. My spell check sucks. I know bones don't grow that fast. Deal with it. A bit of OOC with Ed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed into weeks and the abnormalities of Edwards body grew, and as his abnormalities grew, his will to fight died. He started to believe that it was all punishment for everything he had ever blamed himself for. They eventually let him out of the cage and into a wheelchair. However, the only thing he would consume was plain milk. He grew ears and a tail both golden in color. His wings, also an odd golden color, were longer in developing. They kept him on an IV drip, and he seemed content. He grew to be the pet of the researchers, quiet and polite, reading whatever they gave him over and over again. The only thing they learned from him was his name, or at least part of it, Ed.

It was a year at the very least before the "saviours" came. The other bird girl was disgusted by his subservient behaviour. He had not changed in the least, and he realized Truth had given him one unwanted, unneeded, present. A Philosophers Stone. He was revolted at the thought. They left his automail by his wheelchair, so he could move on his own in case of an emergency. He had a pile of books next to his wheelchair and he had dozed off in the middle of reading a biology textbook, out of pure exhaustion more than anything else. He was thrashing about, in the midst of a nightmare. That was what finally prompted the flock to open the curtain that separated the housing of the chimeras from the researchers. Ed was doing tests for them, and knew their passwords by heart.

"Hello?" Gazzy peered around the red velvet curtain. He saw a recombant in a wheelchair, thrashing around as if in the throes of a nightmare. An IV was attaches to the wrist of his left hand. His left leg and right arm were missing, and there seemed to be cloth covered limbs on the floor.

"Um, Max? There's someone here."

Ed woke. The book falling on his toe had been nothing, but he learned to wake up at the sound of a voice. Voices meant a chance to redeem himself with Truth, to perhaps have a chance to see his brothers body again. He looked up. Once golden eyes stared dully at the newcomers. They were intruders. _Boy, _a voice whispered in the back of his mind, _wake up. Remember. You will go back home eventually if you go with them. Stay, and your brother dies. Remember our deal?_

When Max walked over to the curtain the first thing she saw were its eyes. They were devoid of emotion. It looked as if he had abandoned hope. The second thing she saw were the cloth covered-limbs?-lying at his feet. The third thing she saw was the biology textbook by his single foot. The fourth was the IV in his arm. His head dangled at an angle from his neck, as if lifting it seemed like to much trouble. Suddenly one of his golden ears cocked and she noticed that they ere distinctly catlike. What in hell were they putting this kid through? His eyes brightened, and then took on an fore. They changed from muddy brown to gold. His ears, once drooped perked up and he suddenly notice the IV in his arm. He use his teeth to rip out the IV, and looked at the cloth wrapped limbs.

Ed snapped out of his depression swiftly. He noticed the IV in his arms and did the first thing that came to mind. He got it out. His first option was to yank it out with his hand but that was clearly not an option. So he used his teeth. He then looked at his automail, and realized that there was no way to connect it without help. So he used the path of the weak. He asked for help.

"Hey! You! Instead of standing like there like an idiot, come help me reattach my automail. Yes. You beside the one who reeks of sulphur. Come over here and help." the girl walked over. He had to explain every step of the process to her. When the limbs were reattached he started his stretching routine. He could stretch much further than usual. It was around that point when he noticed his… abnormalities. He had golden tinted wings, gold cat ears and..

"WHY THE F*** DO I HAVE A TAIL?" the boy yelled stopping in the middle of his stretch to turn his head and oggle the golden appendage.

"And wait… Wings? WHAT THE F*** DID THOSE SICKOS DO TO ME?"

"You didn't grow up here?" Max was surprised. She had thought recomabnts could only be made in the womb or in a test tube.

"Hell no. I was trying to get home when wolf chimeras grabbed me. Next thing I know I'm in a cage with a hurting head, back, and an elongated tailbone."

"Well lets breakout. We just need to get some information."

"I can help. I was their pet for to many years to count. _She _was annoyed that I was allowed out. I thought this was hell for my mistakes. I gave up. _He r_eminded me of what I have to do. Once I finish I can go home. I sorta miss 'em. Al, Winry, Granny Pinako, hell I even miss that idiotic prince and Mustang. And if I don't do what _he_ tells me, _he _will take Al's body away. Oh hell I've said to much tell me what files you want and I'll get 'em. But you have to take me with you. No trade no deal. And I'll yell for the Erasers. Some of them even like me. So, do we have a deal?" he held out his hand. Max shook it. He turned towards a computer and brought up the files. He quickly printed of the information and headed towards the other bird girls cage. She snarled at him as he undid the lock.

"Hey, I'm trying to do you a favour. I have to go with them and I figured that NYC needed a new gang. I'll go get Jay and Rose. You help herd the others. And don't get Total talking again. I don't want to have to deal with angry Erasers again. Last time was too much. I discovered their weak pionts. Well at least type 2.0's. we're on type 5.0 right now and I heard they're making a type 5.5. That Air or whatever his name with wll be their yest subject. Once we're out go. Don't wait for me. I have to destroy this place. A little revenge."

"Ari. His name's Ari." the girl whispered.

"Airy, Air whatever. Sane difference. Listen to me or not, you are the one in charge of these misfits. At least a quarter will die, and another quarter will rebel. You are leader. Get Jay and Rose to help." he sprinted off in the other direction, going for Rose and Jay whoever they were. He was back five minuets later with two more out of breath bird kids. One was around 18 and the other looked to be Max's age. The nodded once to the boy and went to herd the rest of the recomants to the exit. Max went up to were the boy was scouting ahead destroying everything in his path. Once he glared at something and it blew up in his face. He looked surprised but continued using that method of destruction. Max apraised his talent and decided it was scary. The most destructive talent yet was in the hand of a destructive boy who had openly confessesd to being the scientists pet.

"Hey nice speech." Max comented, deciding againt being aggressive to this destructive boy. "My name is Max. What's yours?"

"Ed."

"Well Ed, that's a pretty destructive talent." I knew someone who could snap his fingers and could set an entire town on fire. Useless in the rain though."

"Still, that's pretty impressive."

"No, he had a bodyguard who never missed her mark and shot his target when it rained. Mustang was a show-off womanizer. Hawkeye was impressive." he took a watch from his pocket and flipped it open. "Better hurry Erasers patrol this corridor in five minuets." he raised his voice. "Erasers in five minuets. Move, move, move!" He resumed destroying everything in sight. Suddenly booted footsteps could be heard coming around a corner.

**A/N: Well I hope this is long enough for you. Thank you to 728 for reviewing. I couldn't finish this chapter without your support. Jay and Rose are my own and from another fan fiction I hope to soon post. Tell me by review whether you want longer chapters, which take around a week to write, or short chapters that I could probably write more than one of a day. I'm still looking for a beta reader.**

**Read and review.**

**TBC**


	4. Adoption Notice

This Story is up for adoption. It has no plot, and is going nowhere. I am very sorry


End file.
